Shuki
is a former Oni Kamen Rider. Shuki Though she is actually in her eighties, Shuki used her power to assume a form that resembles herself in her early 30's. She is also one of the few Oni to use the Firebird shikigami, an ancient technique no longer used by present day Oni. Furthermore, Shuki knows every incantation in the Oni's arsenal, including forbidden ones. When she was young, her entire family was murdered by the Makamou Notsugo. She used this as a reason to become an Oni. Unlike other Oni though, she used personal grudges and not the desire to uphold justice and protect the weak as a reason to fight the Makamou, and because of this, Shuki's forehead emblem had grown over her face, which explains why her looks are so different from the other Oni. This would also lead to her disgrace and stripping of her Oni title when she nearly killed her student, Zanki, in an attempt to destroy Notsugo by aiming for his one weak-spot: its mouth. She was given a student long before she was ready to take one on, but had no choice due to the death of her friend, the original Zanki. Years later she would return to the battlefield, using an Oni Armor to fight Oni in order to steal a transformation device from them to resume her Oni form and battle the Notsugo once more. Though the armor was destroyed, Shuki managed to get Todoroki's Henshin Kigen and become Kamen Rider Shuki once more. The Man and Woman attempted to recruit Shuki, but she refused their offer, overpowering Super Douji & Super Hime before retreating in a blaze. Later on, she took in Akira Amami as her apprentice due to seeing similarities in her wanting to be an Oni. Shuki's hate of the Makamou would be her downfall, as she was caught in the mouth of Notsugo, she killed herself as a means to get her revenge on it finally, with Zanki finishing the monster off. Dying, Shuki asked Zanki to honor her by covering her in flowers so no one can see her true face. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Shuki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Forms *'Weight': 127.5 kg In this form, Shuki is a red demon with white hands. Unlike other Oni, Shuki does not have a small demon face on her forehead, a big demon face is her face in this form. She used diabolical variation to transform herself in this way. Appearances: Hibiki Episodes 36-37 - Oni Armor= Oni Armor A powerful armor that allows humans to fight Makamou even if they are not an Oni. Shuki stole the armor in the temple in Yoshino. This was a red samurai armor with a white hood and a yellow mask. The armor will be destroyed if the mask breaks. Appearances: Hibiki Episode 36 }} Equipment Devices *Henshin Kigen Onjou: A bracelet-like transformation device. *Ongekigen Kitara: Personal weapon. Arsenal & Attacks * : Shuki uses a harp as her weapon and is used two ways, either by playing its strings causing an energy wave or pulling the strings creating an energy arrow to shoot at her enemies. * : Ongeki Finisher. Creates a energy arrow that pierces through foes. Fffffff.jpg|Ongekigen Kitara File:Rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt.jpg|Shuki uses Ongeki Sō Shinten Dōchi Relationships *Alies **Zaomaru Zaitsuhara: Kamen Rider Zanki and her apprentice. **Akira Amami: For the things that they have gone through she considered Akira her equal, until she came to take her as an apprentice her relationship with her started well, but due to some incidents, as that the hatred of Shuki caused Akira to be almost sacrificed however, this relationship is not known as term. *Enemies **The Man and Woman:Even though it is no longer an Oni, she still considers them as threats in the world, that have to be destroyed. **Makamou: After the murder of his parents he developed a strong hatred,even that same hatred causes the people she met to end up injured as Zanki who ended up seriously injured after receiving the Shinten Dōchi with the Makamou or Akira that at least she did not receive the Shinten Dōchi because sanki saved her. *Others **Iori Izumi: Kamen Rider Ibuki, she doesn't believe that he is capable to defeat it, in addition he believes it inferior, even she tells him that she does not have the potential for the training to Akira. **Tomizo Todayama: Kamen Ride Todoroki, person that she snatched her Henshin Kigen Onjou for the transform in Kamen Rider Shuki. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuki is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Shuki, her suit actor is , who also suit acted Kamen Rider Eiki in the same series. Notes *Shuki is the third official female rider in the Kamen Rider series, while Tackle is not official. **Unfortunately, she had the same tragic fate as Femme, Larc, and Tackle. Natsumi from Decade would later break the curse of the female Rider by staying alive after she became Kamen Rider Kiva-la. However the death curse was once again in place with Kamen Rider Marika few years later. *Shuki has the shortest amount of screen episode as a female Kamen Rider. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 36 : Starving Shuki **Episode 37 : Lightning Living Again Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Heroines Category:Antiheroes